Darling in the FranXX: Honey
by Netsuh
Summary: Hiro and Zero Two have engaged in a strange relationship and Ichigo seems worried... This FanFic covers mostly the romantic part of Darling in the FranXX while also covering other stuff like Comedy, Action, Etc.. I must emphasize that this FanFic is done by taking tiny bits out of the episode of the series and mixing them with original content.
1. Darling

**Hello!**

 **This is my first ever FanFic so i hope you enjoy it and i'll try my best to make it a good one!**

 **Before starting i wanted to emphasize that this FanFic takes place after Episode 3 of Darling in the FranXX.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Darling.**

* * *

 **Plantation 13.**

"How's Mitsuru doing?" Asked Ichigo to Nana.

"He'll be fine in a few weeks"

 _The group sighed in relief._

* * *

 **Few hours later.**

"Hiro... do you still want to ride with her" asked Ichigo.

"Yes"

"Why? you saw what she did to Mitsuru."

"She's the only one who can help me pilot again... if it wasn't because of her i wouldn't have hope that i could maybe pilot someday..." Hiro responded.

"It's not worth it" Ichigo mumbled.

"What?"

"It's not worth it! Ichigo answered while yelling.

 **Everyone in the room went quiet while looking at them.**

"Ichigo..." Said Hiro.

 **Ichigo left the room very angrily.**

"What's wrong Hiro?" Asked Goro.

"I...I'm not sure" Said Hiro with a sad look on his face.

"Back when we were kids everyone thought that i would be the one that would lead them someday... But, ever since i was declared unable to pilot i've wished to be useful again.. and with Zero Two this might be my only chance to be useful again." Hiro thought to himself.

* * *

 **Hours later at the House.**

 **Hiro walked towards Ichigo.**

"Why are you so worried about me? Is it because of the "Partner Killer" rumor?" Hiro asked.

Ichigo nodded and said "You should stay away from her... But i know you won't"

"I'm sorry" is all Hiro could say.

 **Later that day in the lake.**

 **Hiro found Zero Two in front of the lake.**

"Zero Two..." Said Hiro.

"This is where we first met, Darling"

"Yeah"

"Why are you here?" Hiro asked.

"Because it feels nice out here"

"Zero Two.. What happened back there with Mitsuru?" Hiro asked.

"What do you mean? I told them you're the only one i can ride with but they didn't listen."

"That didn't answer my question..." Hiro thought.

"And why are you here, Darling"?

"I thought i might find you here..."

"Zero Two... i need to ride with you again.."

 **Zero Two hugged him.**

"Why do you wanna die so badly?" Zero Two whispered.

"I don't wanna die... but if there's a chance i can be useful to my squad then i have no choice." Hiro answered.

"You really are a fool, Darling"

"M..Maybe i am but it's the only way i'll be useful."

 **Zero Two suddenly pushed Hiro onto the ground.**

"You're a fool if you think that's true." Said Zero Two with an angry look on her face.

"We're made to ride the FranXX and fight the Klaxosaur.. if i can't even do that then what good am i..." Said Hiro with tears in his eyes.

"Hiro.. i've had a lot of partners but somehow... you're different from everyone else, you have something special."

"What could i have that everyone else didn't?" Said Hiro with a confused look.

"I'm not sure... but it calls to me. That's why i knew you were my darling when i first saw you."

"Zero Tw—"

 **Zero Two kissed Hiro.**

Hiro started to blush and after a few seconds of silence he said "Why are you doing all this? Why am i special to you? What makes you want to help me?"

"Because you're my darling" Zero Two responded.

"But th—" Hiro was interrupted.

"We should go to bed now it's getting late" Said Zero Two.

"Alright..."

 **Zero Two and Hiro walked to the house together.**

"Where will you be sleeping?" Asked Hiro.

"Well... with you of course"

"B..But you can't, there's a girls dorm and a boys dorm"

"Don't worry, Darling. I'm sure it won't be a problem" Zero Two said while smiling.

"Alright but please don't cause any trouble" Said Hiro

 **They walked into Hiro's and Goro's room.**

"Seems like goro isn't here" Said Hiro.

"Perfect!" Yelled Zero Two while smiling.

"She's way too loud..." Thought Hiro.

 **Back at the Courtyard.**

"Ichigo, Don't you thnk you should give Zero Two a chance?" Said Goro.

"Not after what she did to Mitsuru." Ichigo responded.

"Mitsuru knew what he was getting into when he offered to pilot with her... Besides i don't think Mitsuru is your only reason"

"What other reason would i have?" Said Ichigo with a confused tone.

"You're too worried about Hiro."

"What if i am?" Said Ichigo.

"You should trust him more"

"I..I do trust him... I just don't trust Zero Two..."

"Well in any case it's Hiro's decision so there's nothing we can do now." Said Ichigo.

 **They both went silent.**

"Well, Maybe we should go to sleep" Said Goro.

"Yeah, Good night."

"Good Night"

 **Goro enters his room.**

"...Why is Zero Two sleeping in your bed..." Said Goro.

Hiro said while blushing "She didn't want to go to her room.."

"She can't just stay here though.."

"Goro, please just let her stay for the night"

"Ugh, Fine... but you owe me one."

"Thanks!"

* * *

 **Well this is the end of Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! i will continue making more since i really wanna touch more on the "Cutesy Romance" section of this series! If you have any tips or suggestions on ways i can improve since this is my first FanFic please leave a review or PM me! Shoutout to diabolo-123 for giving me inspiration to start making my own FanFics and for giving me some ideas!**


	2. Sleep

**This is the second chapter of "Honey" hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry it took a while to make but I've just been incredibly busy recently with work and learning how to improve my writing! Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

 _Hiro suddenly wakes up in the middle of the night after hearing a loud noise right next to him... When he looks to his side he sees Zero Two sleeping right next to him. At first, he was shocked and confused but knowing how Zero Two has acted so far it shouldn't be a surprise to him by now, so he decided to go back to sleep._

* * *

 _ **20 minutes later.**_

* * *

"Ah, I can't sleep at all with Zero Two snoring so loud.."

 _As Hiro said, Zero Two was snoring extremely loud, so loud that even Goro was awake._

"Hiro, can you please do something about her! I can't sleep at all with her snoring so loud."

"What do you want me to do!" Answered Hiro with a tired & helpless look on his face.

"I don't know! Wake her up or something.."

"Alright.."

 _Hiro leaned towards Zero Two and started to wake her up. It took 5 minutes of shaking her shoulder and telling her to wake up but she finally woke up._

"...hmm, Why did you wake me up.." Said Zero Two with a tired tone.

"Oh, uh, Sorry you were snoring so loud that Goro and I couldn't sleep so we thought that we should wake you up and see if you'd stop snoring once you wak—"

 _Before Hiro could finish talking he heard what sounded like someone snoring._

"..Uh?"

 _Zero Two was asleep again and snoring louder than before._

 _Goro suddenly got up from his bed almost falling out of it from seeing Zero Two fall asleep immediately after being woken up by Hiro he let out a loud scream whle in shock._

"WHAAAAATT!?"

* * *

 _ **Later that day.**_

* * *

"Good morning, Darling!"

 _Zero Two jumped onto Hiro while he was still trying to get some rest after what happened that night_.

"Darliiiiiiiing! Why do you look so tired?"

"What do you think.." Hiro mumbled while tilting his head to the side.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Anyways we should get ready we have combat practice today."

"Alright!"

 _Zero Two jumped out of the bed and started to undress._

"..Hey! what are you doing!?"

"Getting into my uniform.. Why? is there a problem?"

"No.. but umm... Never mind I'll just look away..."

 _Minutes later the three went to go get breakfast with the other squad members. While they were walking to the dining room they were stopped by Nana._

"Zero Two, i need you to come with me"

 _Hiro was confused as to why Nana would want to talk to Zero Two so early in the morning but he just carried on to the dining room with Goro._

* * *

 _ **1 hour later in the meeting room.**_

* * *

 _While heading towards the changing room Hiro poked his head through the door of the meeting room and found Nana and Zero Two sitting while looking towards him._

"Uhh, sorry I was looking for Zero Two."

 _Nana let a small sigh and let Zero Two go with Hiro._

"What were you guys talking about just then?"

"You really are nosey aren't you, darling?" Said Zero Two while giving a small and mischievous smile.

"No! It's not that! I was just curious..."

"Well if you must know, I got permission to permanently ride with you!"

"Really!? That's great!"

Hiro quickly hugged Zero Two. _Zero Two started to blush since she was so shocked at his reaction, she didn't expect it at all._

"Well, now that that's settled let's get to the training room, the others are waiting for us."

"Alright, Darling"

 _Grabbing Zero Two by the hand, Hiro dashed towards the training room with the most excited expression on his face._

* * *

 **Hello! Well, this is the end of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! I tried to go for the cutesy/comedy/slice of life style on this chapter so i hope you enjoyed it! I'm really glad I'm getting to learn new things with this series and I'm grateful to everyone who has favorited and followed my fancition/me so far! Next time I'll be trying to do my first fight scene so look forward to that! Please leave a review or send me a PM if you think i can improve on something or just want to let me know what you think about the FanFic so far!**


End file.
